Freaky Torchwood
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: Waking up early in the morning is hard to do to begin with.  Waking up in the wrong body is something totally different!  Jack and Ianto have done just that.  Can the Team switch them back or will they be stuck like that forever! Thanks for reading!


**Hi again! So I have been posting stories almost everywhere and why stop now? Here is a new story, to some not new because they read it somewhere else I post, but to others.. NEW as they come! Wish it would stop raining out here though because driving in the rain and mud slush is not fun at all! Oh back to the story, Has this been done yet? Not sure but we know the story about Freaky Friday right? Hope this does it justice! It turned out kinda funny but it has its moments... you have been warned! Enjoy everyone! This is set season 2 but Owen is not walking dead!**

**

* * *

**

FREAKY TORCHWOOD

Ianto Jones hurried around his flat to get everything ready. He was dressed in sweat pants and shirt, the way his guest expected and wanted him to be dressed as he made sure everything was in place. He straigthened out the napkins on the table as his flat bell buzzed. Ianto sighed as he walked to the door and pressed the button that opened the main door to his flat. He heard the heavy steps of boots making their way up the stairs.

"Impatient" Ianto said to himself as he waited by the door and tapped his own foot. The 'Knock' as Ianto likes to call it came as usual. Same rythim and same amount of knocks as Ianto smiled to himself and opened the door. His smile soon fell as he saw Captain Jack Harkness at his door with pizza boxes in his hands. "Again?"

"Hello to you too. Move. They are still hot!" Jack walked into the flat and placed the boxes on the kitchen counter. Jack rubbed his palms on his coat as he looked at the dinning table. He whistled as he turned to see Ianto still standing at the door. "Were you expecting someone I don't know about? Maybe we could have a trio tonight." Jack grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I was expecting someone who was going to get take out from the Italian place down from the hub like he promised he would. At least I listened to the outfit you wanted me to wear." Ianto walked towards the table and blew out the candles that were at the center of the table. Jack cringed a bit as he removed his coat.

"Sorry. I did try and..." Jack was about to put his coat on the sofa when Ianto interupted him.

"Not there, hang it up." Ianto spoke as he had his back towards Jack.

"Some eyes in the back of your head you have. Are they as gorgious as the front ones?" Jack laughed a bit as he went to hang his coat on the rack near the door. Ianto got out the paperplates and napkins and started to open the pizza boxes.

"For once maybe you would keep your promises." Ianto spoke as Jack came closer with something in his hands.

"Maybe I want to make just one promise that means everything." Jack said as he lifted the small black box towards Ianto. Ianto looked at him confused as he stared at the little black box. His eyes widen as Jack got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside where two gold bands resting on a tiny white cusion. "Ianto... " Jack cleared his voice as so many thoughts raced in Ianto's mind. Too soon. Too soon. Is it too soon? Soon enough? Maybe right on time. Maybe this is it. Maybe... Jack loves him? Maybe... "Ianto?" Jack stood up as he realised Ianto was staring out into space.

"Hmm" Ianto hummed as he was brought back to reality and saw Jack was standing up again. "What did you ask?"

"Nothing. Are you alright?" Jack raised his one eyebrow as he took the gold band and handed one to Ianto. Maybe the joke was too far but Jack couldn't help himself. "Remember these are the rings that came through the rift. You said if Tosh couldn't find anything alien about them then you wanted them." Ianto closed his eyes and literally kicked himself in his mind.

"Of course. I .. was the one who found them. And they are rather nice." Ianto examined the ring as he looked at Jack. "Tosh couldn't find anything?" Ianto asked as Jack shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth without a napkin.

"Nope. Nuthin. Ran very sets tee cod hink of" Jack spoke with his mouth full as Ianto handed him a napkin and waited for Jack to finish his slice. "Sorry. She ran every test she could think of and it turned out to be just your plain old gold rings. No hobbits will be coming for this one."

"Funny." Ianto grabbed a slice and placed it on his paperplate. He picked at the meat toppings as he looked at Jack take another slice. "What about the date? Some sort of wedding ceramonal rings from who knows what decade?"

"Nope. Nothing that can be found to date them. Why wedding rings though? First I thought they were washers from a tool kit or something." Jack almost rolled his eyes. Weddings. A big woopie.

"Look mint condition. And why not wedding rings?" Ianto asked. Maybe Jack was agaisnt weddings.

"My century we did not have wedding rings. Pointless really in other gallexies. It is more of a symbolize and profits for diamond companies."

"Are you saying being married is pointless?" Ianto stopped picking at his pizza as he was a bit annoyed. He always had plans to get married. Have a house. 2.5 kids. 1 cat because dogs are not his style. Being with Jack though threw every plan he had out the window. Jack was something different.

"No. Just the rings. I am not property to claim on a ring."

"It is a symbol of a union with another person. The one you love and will always be with forever."

"That's just it. We really don't have forever. We have until there is a death and for me, that is never going to happen. I have forever. And if you die... I.. mean if my other dies, I have to go on. The ring is a constitant reminder that one day my happiness will be over."

"Having forever, not all days are happy. For one day, one lousy day, you are truely happy with the person you married and wore their ring on your finger... wouldn't just one day be enough in forever days you have? We save the world thousands of times a year. For just the world to have peace and happiness for one day. The world is always ending. But we fight to keep it alive. To keep going. To keep people and their silly ceramonies alive. What would you trade for just one day of happiness? Simple as a ring brings all those memories back." Ianto whispered as he tried on the ring and looked at his hand. He was a bit sad knowing that Jack may never understand the meaning of a wedding ring.

"I would trade everything for that one day back. One day of pure peace and happiness with the person I truely care about." Jack slipped the ring onto his finger as he placed his hand over Ianto's hand. His fingers wrapped around Ianto's and pulled him close to him. "I love this boy next door look on you." Jack pressed his lips onto Ianto's as in his mind, he knew he loved Ianto. Ianto closed his eyes as no matter what Jack thought about marriage or rings or whatever they disagreed on, Ianto would always love him.

Ianto's phone beeped as his alarm was programed to wake him up exactly as 5:30am. He reached over to his nightstand and couldn't find his phone with his head still buried into the pillow. It was odd to find himself at the left side of the bed. Usually that was Jack's side. The phone keep beeping as Jack mumbled to turn the phone off. Ianto climbed over on Jack as he saw the glowly blue light of his mobile and flipped it on. Jack coughed from under him and started to run his hands down Ianto's sides. Ianto laughed a bit as he was ticklish as he went to turn on the lamp that was on the side of his bed.

"Morning sex is good for the soul." Jack yawned as he sat up and brought Ianto back to his side and faced him. Jack's eyes went wide as he pushed Ianto away from him very hard. Ianto didn't prepared for the sudden movement as he was pushed all the way off the bed. He landed on his bum as Jack quickly got out of the bed and went towards his clothes and pointed his webley at Ianto. Ianto slowly stood up as he saw Jack pointing the gun at him. "Who the hell are you?" Jack yelled as Ianto looked at Jack and gasped. He grabbed the sheet and covered his naked body as he kept looking at Jack. Jack pulled the hammer back on his gun and tigthed his grip on it again. "I asked a question. Who the hell are you!"

"I'm... Ianto." Ianto spoke as he turned to look at himself in the bedroom mirror. He gasped as he pointed to the mirror. "Look at yourself." Ianto saw Jack take a quick glance at himself and slowly lowered the weapon and walked towards the mirror.

"I'm... you?" Jack whispered as he touched his face and then touched the mirror. Ianto also stared into the mirror at his own reflection. But it wasn't his own anymore. Somehow, Ianto was in Jack's body and Jack was in Ianto's.

* * *

**AH! So how was it? Good I hope so! Reviews are welcomed and who knows what the two boys will be up to in different bodies. One note, to establish a sense of sense.. :) Following chapters will be a bit confusing because Jack being in Ianto's body and Ianto being in Jack's body.. I came up with: JackIanto as in Jack but in Ianto's body AND IantoJack as in Ianto but in Jack's body! Keep that in mind boys and girls for the next chapters to follow. Don't worry, it isn't a test or something! :)**


End file.
